


Traitors Hidden in Plain Sight

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Series: It Doesn't Take a Quirk to Fool You [2]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia Two Heroes, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BIG MOVIE SPOILERS, BUt still is the same plot for the movie, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WWATCHED TWO HERO'S!!!!!, I-expo, M/M, Sequel, Takes place 5 years after the first one, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villain Todoroki Shouto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: Its been 5 years since Izuku and Shouto have been seen and everyone has graduated. Kacchan is now the Number one Pro Hero and All Might is Retired. It's time for Izuku and Shouto to come back, at I-Expo.Who you think is good might not be who you think they are.They might beTraitors Hidden in Plain Sight





	1. 5 years later

Deku's Pov

Sitting next to Shouto on the couch, leaning on him, I start to fall asleep. That is until a news article appears on the TV.

"A New Symbol of Peace? Its been 5 years since All Might has retired and now it seems, that someone new has joined and might just be the new Symbol of peace! Ground Zero is a new hero that despite his quirklessness, he is one of the top people. He currently has saved over 100 people in just 6 months, beating All Might's record. Ground Zero also has taken down his fair share of villains, which actually was his debut. He first appeared when he helped Hawks, the now number 2 hero thanks to Ground Zero, and many others with taking down the Leauge of Villians. He has stated that his mission is to save other and to take down villains on his way to take down Quirkless. Quirkless hasn't been seen in 5 years since his attack at the U.A. Sports festival, where Quirkless turned out to be U.A.'s own top student in the first years, Midoriya Izuku. The police have called the case cold until he reappears." The reporter said, photos of ground zero popping.

"That's Kacchan!" I yell out, startling Shouto. It was perfect timing that Melissa, David's daughter messaged us.

'Meet on the roof of the lab in 5 min' It said. Shouto and I make ourselves presentable before teleporting to the roof of the lab.

\--TIme skip cause I'm lazy--

We teleport back to the apartment on the island before going to meet David.

"Ah, Izuku and Shouto. There you are. So next week is I-expo, and this year I have 5 invites. I am inviting you 2, but I also plan to invite All Might and Eraserhead to talk about their first-hand experience with wearing hero outfits. I also plan to invite Ground Zero so I can talk to him about his hero outfit." He tells us. Shouto and I look at each other. This will go with the plan nicely.

"That sounds like a good idea David!" I tell him. He goes to his computer and sends out the invites, hotel details, and airfare details. I knew that Kacchan would want to come to I-Expo without a reason. So after getting home, I sat down at the computer. I open 2 tabs, one for the group Shouto and I lead. all I say on there is 3 words. Watch Ground Zero.

I instantly get 3 video feeds from different angles of Kacchan. I then open on the other tab an email service that Kacchan uses the most. I start an anonymous email to him. I title it one thing that I know will catch is attention, Kacchan. In the email, it said this.

_'Long time no see, Kacchan._

_There is someone named David Sheild that will invite you to I-Expo. Come, without telling anyone that I sent this, and you will see me._

_If you tell someone about me, then I will not hesitate to finish the job this time, in a more wide scale._

_Be prepared,_  
_Quirkless aka Deku'_

I send it off and watch. He looks at the corner of his screen, where the notification popped up. He clicks on it, and I can see the gears turning in his head. He clicks on reply and types something before hitting send.

_'Deku,_

_I accept the Challenge_

_-Kasuki aka Ground Zero'_

I just laugh and head off to bed, planning.


	2. A chat

Deku's Pov. The day before the expo

I wake up and kiss Shouto lightly, waking him up too. I head off to take a shower. I spend my time in the shower, not in any rush. When I finish, I get dressed in the new outfit that David designed for me. It is the same to my old outfit but different. I wear thigh-high boots, with small knives strapped to the inside of the boots. I wear black, skin-tight pants. Around my waist is a utility belt. On the sides are 2, 7mm guns filled with Quirk-erasing bullets from the Eight Precepts of Death and Overhaul. On the front, are a pair of smoke grenades that have smoke based on Midnights Quirk. On the inside of my vest, is a custom-made pair of knives, that are laced with poison that is slow acting but extremely deadly. Underneath my vest is my green shirt and a bulletproof vest. on my hands are waterproof and stainproof gloves, black with a tinge of green.

When I am done getting dressed, I tell Shouto that I am heading over to the lab to meet with David to help with a project that he is working on.

\--TIME SKIP__

I arrive at the lab and head to David's I walk in and hear noise from the testing room. I walk over and see David shooting at a vest. I pull out one of my guns and shoot it, scaring, but helping David. He looks at me and then back at the vest. I just shrug my shoulders.

"What is is for?" I ask him. I walk over to the vest and so does David.

"I'm trying to make a shock absorption vest, it works with hand to hand combats but I wanted to test it with projectiles. It seems that standard bullets work but your bullets don't." He says, explaining the green shimmer to the vest where his bullets hit.

"It's probably because my bullets use the force to shatter upon impact in the skin, so that doesn't exert a force on the impact besides penetration of the skin and muscle," I tell him. He looks at me with recognition, understands it. We both walk out of the room to talk about the plan.

"With All Might, Eraserhead, and Ground Zero coming, we need to plan accordingly."

"With All Might, we don't have to worry too much besides him finding out the truth of the plan and telling Eraserhead. Eraserhead, we will have to be cautious of with his quirk. If I can use a blindness quirk on him, we can take him down easier." I tell him. He nods.

"What about ground zero."He asks me. Shouto appears just in time to hear this bit.

"With Ground Zero, he is actually quite dangerous, despite no quirk. He is determined to fight me. I plan on secluding him in an area and having my followers stream the video of our fight. If we capture All Might and Eraserhead at the banquet for the sponcers and special guest and let bakugo go, but incapacitate him for a while, it should give us time. We should be able to get to the vault room and ge the thing we need before the showdown on the roof." I tell him and Shouto.

\-- time skip--

After planning and getting out the details, Melissa contacts me

'All Might, Eraserhead and Ground Zero has Arrived, Showing them to lab' This means that Shouto and I have to dissapere. We say goodbye to David and we walk out. I use a fashion quirk to change the way we look, Melissa already knows this. We greet her at the door and start on a conversation about a project that we need her help in. She shows them to David's lab and leaves to follow us. We head to her lab to hang out. We discuss the plan behind the plan after removing the quirk covering our identities.

"Which one do you want, when the time comes," I ask her. He thinks for a few seconds.

"Well, despite this, I still want to design things for you guys to use. So one that will help my creativity or the speed I work at will work for me." She says. That gives me a few options to choose for when the time comes, which is 2 days. Tomorrow is the opening, and then the next day, All Might and Ground Zero gives their speeches with David and the banquet is that night. I can tell Ground Zero to not attend the banquet to help with the plan.

Shouto and I leave Melissa alone to work and head off, Shouto heads to the apartment and i walk around and watch the preparations being placed for the Opening tomorrow. I happen to walk pass All Might and Eraserhead. All might stares at me, but the only thing that he can possibly recognize besides my face is the hair, but with the hairstyle, he doesn't think to make a point to confirm my identity as i continue walking away.

When I disappear from his view I start giggling and teleport back to the apartment. Shouto doesn't question me as I take a relaxing bath. Shouto ends up joining me and falling asleep in the bath. I clean us and dry us off. I get him into some pajamas and lay him down in the bed, before getting my self some clothes and joining him. He cuddles me and I fall asleep.


	3. Just a little Cuddling instead of Villainy could help sometimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its almost pure fluff cause I'm kinda in a hole right now with this fanfic.

Deku's Pov

Shouto and I watch on the tv, the opening going.

"And tomorrow, join us here, as All Might and Eraserhead give a speech with Scientist and Costume Designer David Sheild about why costumes should not only be an image in Hero work. Don't forget to visit the hero section today at 4 pm to see Quirkless Hero Ground Zero fight! Goodbye, and Welcome to I-Expo!" The opener says before it cuts over to the normal news. I know that I shouldn't show my face but I really want to see Kacchan fighting. Shouto grabs me by my hand and drags me down with him on the couch. He wraps his arms around me.

"Can we not do villainy for a bit, I just want to cuddle with you right now." He asks. I sigh. We have things to do, but they can wait for a few hours.

"Fine then," I say before flopping off the couch and standing up. I reach my arms underneath his back and legs and carry him to the bedroom. I set him down on the bed and crawl onto the bed with him. I lightly kiss him and get comfortable. I lay on my back with him halfway on me. I set an alarm for about 3 and I fall asleep, warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda in a hole with this fanfic, so to help I'm gonna post a chapter or 2 and work on my new Voltron fanfic Roar.


	4. Suprises and Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can be explained,
> 
> Deku is 20 and childish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches

Deku's pov.

I wake up to my alarm and I reach over to turn it off. After I have done so, I push Shouto off of me so I can get dressed. Shouto tiredly wakes up and get's dressed too. After he finishes, we head out.

We walk around, exploring the expo. Despite being here for 5 years, there is always something new. We visit the same exhibits like last year, which includes some product models, the planetarium, and some panels, before heading off to the competition to see who can take down a number of robots in the shortest amount of time. When we get there we find Kacchan about to start.

"And go!" the lady hosting it says, and Kacchan is off. He takes them down in a few seconds.

" 10 seconds! A new record!" The lady says. People around us cheer for Kacchan. I tell Shouto to wait there and I change into my hidden outfit. I have made a name for myself on the island as a protector. My name is Rei (霊). It means Spirit, due to my ability to come and go as I please and never be seen in public out of the blue. I change into my outfit, which is like Ghost from Ant-Man and the Wasp (Google it), except it is inverse so instead of white it is black. I wait for Kacchan to come out to watch the competition. I teleport onto the field and I can hear people start screaming for me.

"It looks like our resident hero, Rei, is gonna join in on this!" the lady said. I get into position, with my hand out. When she says go, I open 3 portals inside all of the robots, causing them to implode on themselves after a few seconds. Everyone screams cheers for me.

"5 seconds! that puts Ground Zero in second place" She announces. Everyone, Shouto included cheers for me. Kacchan stands there. I turn around a look at Kacchan. I raise my hand and put it in a fist except for the pinky and thumb. He shakes it in a 'Surfs Up' motion. Kacchan does get this and leave. Shouto follows him for a bit before meeting me after I change. We head over to the main stadium where all might's panel is at. we pick up our backstage passes and go to meet David. We find him alone in the back,

"Hey, David!" I say, catching his attention. He turns to face us.

"Hi Izuku, Shouto! I don't have much time before I need to be on stage but I can spare a few minutes." He says.

"Can I join you on this panel? I realized that I have a lot of fans here after participating in the competition. I thought might want to surprise some people." I ask of him. He pulls up the schedule for the main stadium to see if there was time and then nods his head. Why don't you wait back here and when I say a signal, which will be the word surprise, come out with a portal. and maybe spook some people by turning the lights off too." He says. I nod and he waves us goodbye. We go and find someone who has a live recording of the panel, just so I can see exactly what is happening.

\--TIMESKIP--

"I think that is it for us today. We will see you later" The announcer says. David walks up to her and asks for the mic.

"Wait, before this ends, I have a surprise," David says. I take that as a cue and turn off the lights. I open a portal to the rafters where the lights are. I step out in my Rei gear. I close the portal and turn the lights back on. Everyone looks around like, is this real.

"Well, David where is it?" Aizawa asks.

"It's right he-" He starts to say as I fall to the stage, landing in a one knee pose. Most of the crowd screams in shock of me appearing. Camera's flash as they get photos.

"Rei, do not scare me like that again," David said before walking over to me.

"All Might, Eraserhead. This is I-island's resident protector, Rei" He says. I just nod my head in response and shake their hands. I ask David for the mic and turn on my voice modifier.

"So, David here designed my outfit to suit my quirk, which I call spirit. I can move through things at will, but also turn invisible." I say. I showcase the invisibility side of my 'Quirk' to the audience. But I have a surprise of my own. It is time I take on a partner." I say. Shoto comes out from the back, behind the audience, in his new outfit. He has a bow on his back and hand cannon at his side. His outfit, like mine, is based on a reference. Shouto's outfit looks like Cayde-6's outfit from the game Destiny from well over 100 years ago, back when video games were more of sitting in front of a tv for hours on end. He has a mask covering his face to protect his identity. His new name, ケイデ (Keide), pronounced Cayde.

"Say hi to Cayde," I say. Some people actually say hi. We wave and stand for a photo. All might, Aizawa, and David joins us too. We wave goodbye as we head backstage. I get a voice alert from one of the watchers.

"Well Cayde, time to go. Villian at the city center. All Might, Eraserhead. Together?" I ask of them. They nod and we race through the expo, people cheering as we race by, some kids trying to follow us but can't keep up. We reach All Mights car and we hop in. All might races as I input the directions. When we get near the Villian I climb on top. I jump off, stopping my momentum and open a portal below me and fall through. I fall from above the villain and kick him in the head. The villain's backup comes racing at me right as Shouto shoots a tranq arrow, taking down a villain. All Might stays in the car since he is retired and can't fight while Aizawa helps me fight on the ground and Shouto stays back for long range. I notice a guy coming up behind me but I leave Shouto to it. He pulls out his handgun. Each bullet is covered in a gasoline based coating. He shoots a bullet, and the spark from the gun causes it to light on fire. it sails through the air and hits the guy behind me.

"Thanks, Cayde" I yell out. Aizawa erases the last Villian's quirk and I knock him out, Aizawa capturing him in is capture weapon. I cheer a sigh of relief. Shouto, I mean Cayde, runs over to me. I hold my hand out for a high 5.

"You did really good for your first fight Cayde!" I say. I let Aizawa give some tips to Shouto and stand off to the side. Shouto comes over to me and we head home or try to. I try to open a portal but it doesn't open very much. The adrenaline runs off and I feel the brute of the injury, a stab wound to my leg that I didn't notice. I fall to the ground and pass out.

Shouto's Pov.

Izuku tries to open a portal but doesn't get far before passing out in my arms.

"Rei!" I yell out, getting Aizawa's attention. I lay him on the ground and take one of the spare pieces of cloth I keep on me just for this. I tie it around as Aizawa kneels next to us. A hush falls over the crowd that had gathered.

"We have to get him to the Lab, there is only one person I trust with his life," I tell Aizawa. He picks Izuku up and we head back to all might's car. I tell All Might to drive to the lab as I grab my phone. I open it to call Melissa. It takes her a few seconds to answer.

"Mel!" I say when she picks up.

"Sho, what is it? I'm at the Lab working" She says.

"It's Zu," I say

"What did he break now. if I have to fix his armor again, I'm gonna be a bit mad"

"Stab wound to leg and unconscious from blood loss. On our way. Meet us in the restricted sector attached to the back area." I tell her

"On it, and don't let the others see me." She says. I just hang up and direct all might to the back of the lab. When we get there I pull Izuku out and carry him inside. They try to follow me but I face them.

"The next area is closed off to anyone who doesn't work here, except us due to Davids lab being in that sector. The person we are going to is in that sector. I'm sorry All Might and Eraserhead, but you can't follow." I tell them. They respect that and I head to Melissa. She has a stretcher waiting and I set him on it. We take him into melissa's lab and she gets to work on him, forcing me out so she can work in peace. I sit down and open up my laptop to our watchers' app. I send one thing.

Delete the footage of Rei passing out on all networks

With that, I sit next to Izuku and wait for him to wake up.


	5. Waking up and planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being so late on this, i had writers block.

Deku's Pov

I start to come back to consciousness slowly. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my leg and I cry out. I open my eyes in pain. Above me is a blinding white light. I can't hear but I can feel as someone grabs my hand. I turn my head slowly to look at them. When I finally get there, it turns out to be Melissa. She tries to talk but I tap on her hand symbolizing that I can't hear. She nods and writes on my hand with her finger.

'I need you to go back yo sleep Izuku, I'm not done yet and Shouto would kill me if I let you feel it.' She wrights. I nod my head. She turns off the light for a sec so it is dark in the room.

"Shouto" I whisper out. Melissa grabs my hand again.

'Want's you to be ok. I can't help you if you don't sleep' Melissa wrights. I can feel the darkness seeping in as I fall asleep, away from the pain.

Shouto's Pov.

I wait in Melissa's lab, hoping that Izuku is ok. I don't know what I would do without him. I stand next to the window and look out over the expo, knowing that the banquet is tomorrow. I zone out slightly but I come back when I hear the door open. I turn around, hoping it is Melissa but it turns out to be David by himself.

"Shouto? I thought you guys went to take down the villain" He asks. I turn back to the window, looking out on the city.

"We did. During the fight though, Izuku got seriously injured. I took him to Melissa cause I know that we both trust you and her with our lives" I say. David just walks over and hugs me. The emotions I was holding in escape. I cry into David's shoulder. We stand there for a few minutes until I can get my emotions in control. I let go of David.

"Thank you, David, I needed that," I tell him.

"It seemed like it," He says. Right then the door opens and out comes Melissa. She walks over to us.

"Izuku is ok. The surgery took a bit longer than I expected due to him waking up in the middle of it. I eventually got him to go back to sleep. Currently, I put him in a side room of my lab so I can watch him." She says. She starts to walk away and we follow. She leads us to a room and we enter, finding Izuku awake.

"Shouto! and David!" He says. I go to his side and kiss him lightly. We break apart quickly.

"You're ok Izu. I was worried" I say.

"I'm ok Sho, I'm not dead yet." He says.

Deku's Pov.

Since David, Melissa, and Sho are here, we might as well plan the banquet tomorrow.

"David, Melissa, since we are all here we should get one thing out of the way, The banquet. I was thinking that since both me and Sho have hero rolls, we can attend the banquet as heroes. One of my friends, Wolf, can play the villain. He will have one of his people lock down the security. He comes in and captures all the heroes in the banquet and threatens them with the people on the island. He tries to take you and Melissa with him but I put up a fight. He ends up taking all of us in this room with him. In the vault, David you get your tech back and I get what I want, which is to study it for a bit while the security is still on lockdown. After that, you can give your tech to all might like you want to and I leave." I tell them. David adds in a few bits where he gets injured protecting Melissa from getting injured, and then we try to take him when we leave to tempt the heroes.

After David confirms the plan, he leaves. Melissa tries to leave but I stop her.

"In the vault, do you know exactly what vault the tech I want is?" I ask her. She nods. We talk about getting another piece of tech I want for a bit.

"So can I leave soon?" I ask.

"Let me check over you then yes. You can leave." She says. True to her word, we are let go when she is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as of 8/5/19, i am back into my flow and am writing this again, sorry for the wait... 
> 
> it might slow down again when school starts back up because im graduating this school yeart

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Sequel to Hidden and Lies!
> 
> It's time for the next traitor to make their debut


End file.
